Drowning in you
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Se ter os amigos reunidos era o que ele sempre quis, por que Makoto se sente tão inseguro? Por que ver Haru ao lado de Rin faz seu peito tornar-se tão apertado? Quando ele se tornará realmente livre desses sentimentos?


**- Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertence a Kouji Ouji e Kyoto Animation;**

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: .

* * *

**Drowning in you**

**"The cure for anything is salt water — tears, sweat, or the sea."** - Isak Dinesen, Seven Gothic Tales.

"A cura para qualquer coisa é água salgada — lágrimas, suor, ou o oceano." Isak Dinesen, Sete Contos Góticos.

O anúncio aconteceu durante o intervalo das aulas, em uma quinta-feira extremamente ensolarada e abafada. Makoto estava recostado à grade do terraço, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o calor que sentia por baixo da jaqueta do colégio. Em sua mão direita havia um suco de caixinha sabor uva, que já havia perdido a temperatura ideal e agora parecia estranhamente sem gosto. _Quente... quente... quente..._ A pessoa responsável pela notícia estava quase à sua frente, a jaqueta da escola presa em sua cintura e parecendo extremamente fresca vestida com a saia cinza do uniforme. _Garotas são tão sortudas. Eu desejaria estar de saia também... deve ser agradável. _O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu mais um gole em sua caixinha de suco. _Definitivamente_ o calor estava afetando seu raciocínio.

"Como eu disse, não temos dinheiro para outra coisa!" Kou virou-se na direção de Nagisa, que estava jogado sobre sua jaqueta. Os dois botões de seu uniforme foram abertos e a gravata estava provavelmente no bolso de sua calça.

"Eu escutei o que você disse Gou-san, mas acampar outra vez? Por que não podemos ter um quarto decente, com uma cama decente e travesseiros decentes?" Rei argumentou enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

"É Kou, e não Gou!" A garota revirou os olhos. "Makoto-senpai, por favor, eu preciso de ajuda!"

O capitão do clube de natação ergueu os olhos verdes, pousando a caixinha de suco no chão. Sua mente havia se dispersado por alguns segundos e ele não sabia ao certo o que estava sendo discutido, ou melhor, esperava que o assunto continuasse o mesmo. Makoto sabia que, no final, a decisão estaria em suas mãos e a certeza veio na maneira como quatro pares de olhos o encaravam.

"M-Makoto-senpai..." O rapaz de cabelos azulados juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele sempre fazia aquilo quando estava preocupado.

"Eu acho a ideia interessante." O capitão ofereceu um meio sorriso. _Obrigado pela preocupação, Rei._ No fundo ele sabia que os amigos estavam receosos em aceitar o plano de treinamento de Kou devido ao incidente que acontecera no ano passado e, principalmente, devido ao passado do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. _Eu estou bem._ "Infelizmente não temos dinheiro para quartos e travesseiros, mas podemos acampar novamente, não? Eu acredito que será divertido."

"Não é?" O louro ajoelhou-se no mesmo instante, erguendo a mão direita e afirmando que a viagem seria benéfica para eles.

O rapaz de óculos insistiu sobre a cama, e não demorou a que a conversa se tornasse uma pequena discussão tola entre ele, Nagisa e Kou. Makoto abriu um meio sorriso, imaginando como seria encarar o oceano mais uma vez. Seus pensamentos retornaram ao ano anterior e instintivamente ele levou a mão até a nuca. Os olhos verdes correram até o lado e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou surpreso ao sentir-se observado. Haru, que estivera o tempo todo calado e segurando uma garrafa d'água, o olhou por um momento, mas logo voltou a encarar o nada, como se não estivesse ali. _Ele está preocupado, à sua maneira, claro, mas eu estou bem. Eu ficarei bem._

**x**

O local onde eles ficariam acampados era basicamente o mesmo.

Gorou-san foi o responsável por levá-los, embora dessa vez o passeio tenha muito mais animado. O capitão do clube de natação sentia-se bem consigo mesmo e assistia aos amigos se divertirem; o louro, antes de entrar no barco, passou um longo sermão em Rei, avisando que treinos noturnos estavam terminantemente proibidos. O rapaz de cabelos azulados corou, afirmando que não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes e, todas as vezes que seus olhos encontravam os de Makoto, ele oferecia um meio sorriso que dizia claramente que não havia se esquecido do incidente e que sentia muito. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos, no entanto, precisou correr até Haru incontáveis vezes, ou o amigo teria se jogado no mar simplesmente porque queria nadar.

"Você não pode fazer isso, Haru!" O capitão colocou as mãos nos ombros de sua companhia e tentou soar o mais sério possível, apesar de a tarefa ser difícil. "É perigoso!"

"Eu quero nadar..." O moreno desviou os olhos e suspirou.

"Você poderá nadar o quanto quiser quando chegarmos à praia, está bem? Podemos nadar juntos se você quiser."

"Mesmo?" Os olhos azuis brilharam com aquele prospecto e Makoto sorriu. "Você tem certeza que esta viagem é uma boa ideia? Você não precisa forçar nada."

"Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu estou ótimo." A resposta foi sincera e ele sentiu-se corar ao perceber que estavam sozinhos na parte detrás do barco. "Na verdade, eu estou um pouco ansioso para passar esse tempo ao seu lado. Espero que possamos encontrar alguma oportunidade... v-você sabe... para vermos um filme ou comermos alguma coisa... j-juntos..."

Haru ergueu os olhos, mas não respondeu. A voz de Nagisa fez com que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se afastasse, coçando a nuca e sentindo-se tolo. _Recentemente nós estivemos ocupados com treinos e aulas. Eu mal consigo me lembrar da última vez que ficamos realmente sozinhos. _Se as obrigações escolares e o clube não fossem suficientes, o moreno nunca negava um convite feito por Rin, e o ruivo aparecia pelo menos uma vez por semana no colégio Iwatobi, ainda que sempre usasse a desculpa de que estava ali pela irmã. O pensamento fez o capitão engolir seco, encarando o belíssimo mar diante de seus olhos. Pensar no oceano fazia seu estômago dar voltas, contudo, aquilo não era nada se comparado ao estranho e não muito saudável sentimento que começava a criar raízes em seu peito.

O restante da manhã foi passado armando as tendas. A previsão do tempo prometia tempo aberto e uma noite estrelada e agradável, sem o menor sinal de chuvas ou tempestades. Amakata-sensei e Kou seguiram juntas até o hotel e os rapazes deram o seu melhor para garantirem que o único teto que teriam para dormir estivesse bem preso ao chão. Quando não havia nada mais a ser feito, Haru foi o primeiro a correr na direção do mar, retirando as roupas pelo caminho e mergulhando na água morna e transparente como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Rei foi o segundo, decidido a não ser deixado para trás. Naquele último ano o ex-membro da equipe de atletismo havia se dedicado totalmente aos treinos e faltava muito pouco para que ele atingisse o nível dos demais. O louro foi atrás do amigo, afirmando que era sua obrigação naquela viagem ficar de olho em qualquer eventual bobagem que ele pudesse cogitar fazer.

Makoto espreguiçou-se antes de começar a despir-se. Ele vestia o calção negro com detalhes esverdeados e suas roupas foram perfeitamente dobradas e guardadas dentro de uma das tendas antes de seguir na direção da água. Seus pés descalços tocavam a areia, que em algumas partes estava quente devido ao sol forte. A água, porém, estava morna e agradável, e por um momento o rapaz de cabelos castanhos permaneceu parado na beirada, sentindo as fracas ondas baterem em seu tornozelo, à medida que a areia movia-se embaixo de seus pés. _Está tudo bem._ O capitão fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça e pronto para dar o passo decidido; entretanto, assim que encarou o horizonte, ele percebeu que não estava sozinho. Os três amigos estavam parados alguns passos à sua frente e três mãos foram estendidas em sua direção.

O coração de Makoto bateu forte e ele sorriu largamente antes de finalmente dar o passo decisivo.

Kou e Amakata-sensei retornaram quando os rapazes já estavam familiarizados com a água e corriam um atrás do outro. A garota ralhou com todos, afirmando que havia um objetivo a ser cumprido e que a viagem não era apenas diversão. Kou esperou que eles saíssem da água e repassou verbalmente o treinamento que fariam a partir do dia seguinte, dando ênfase ao fato de que ninguém poderia nadar sozinho. Ao final, ela ofereceu um caloroso meio sorriso e disse que teriam companhia, pois, aparentemente, o colégio Samezuka também estava na praia e Rin se prontificou a visitá-los.

"Rin?" O moreno deu um passo à frente. "Ele está aqui?"

"Nós nos encontramos no caminho," Amakata-sensei respondeu ao ajeitar a aba do chapéu, "ele disse que se juntaria a nós em alguns minutos."

"Oh! Poderemos nadar todos juntos!" Nagisa bateu palmas e o rapaz de cabelos azulados ajeitou os óculos, sorrindo com o desafio.

"Isso... é muito bom."

Ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

O capitão do clube de natação umedeceu os lábios e encarou automaticamente sua companhia mais próxima, que tinha um peculiar brilho em seus olhos azuis e que durou até o exato momento em que o ruivo surgiu no final da pequena escadaria de pedra que levava à rua. Rin retirava a roupa enquanto andava, jogando-a para os lados. Por baixo ele vestia seu calção de mergulho e colocou as mãos na cintura ao parar em frente a Haru. Os dois amigos se entreolharam e quase ao mesmo tempo correram na direção da água.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu o exato momento em que o moreno passou por ele. Os braços quase se encostaram e algumas gotas d'água respingaram em Makoto. Os olhos verdes, porém, permaneceram baixos e o sorriso tornou-se uma fina e dura linha em seus lábios. Ele se odiava por isso. Ele detestava-se por não conseguir ficar totalmente feliz por Haru ter reatado a amizade com o ruivo.

"M-Makoto-senpai?" Kou o chamou assim que o viu passar por ela sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para beber; volto logo." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos foi até a tenda, pegando sua bermuda e colocando-a por cima do calção.

"E-Espere, Mako-chan." O louro postou-se ao seu lado, oferecendo um meio sorriso. "Eu vou com você."

A máquina de refrigerantes mais próxima ficava a uma distância de cinco minutos da praia. Nagisa não se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupas, desfilando com seu calção de banho e parecendo incrivelmente feliz. O capitão do clube de natação sentiu o coração mais leve no exato instante que deu as costas à praia, aliviado por estar longe da visão do moreno e Rin divertindo-se na água.

"Obrigado por aceitar o treinamento, Mako-chan. Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você." O louro escolheu um suco em lata sabor morango e os dois amigos sentaram-se no banco de madeira. A escolha de Makoto foi uma bebida enérgica de limão.

"Eu não achei justo que todos pagassem por algo que aconteceu unicamente comigo." Ele sorriu. "E eu já me sinto melhor, então não se preocupe."

"Mesmo mesmo?" Nagisa agitou as pernas, deixando que seus pés descalços tocassem o chão de pedra. Ele sempre foi o mais baixo do grupo e também o mais delicado. _Quando éramos crianças muitas vezes Nagisa era confundido com uma garota._ Todavia, os anos colocaram músculos nos braços finos e pálidos e, mesmo que ainda possuísse aparência frágil e uma beleza encantadora, o louro era claramente um representante do sexo masculino.

"Sim..." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos encarou a bebida em suas mãos.

Por alguns minutos nenhum deles disse nada. O barulho das ondas e das gaivotas era tudo o que eles escutavam e aquela calmaria serviu para afastar os sentimentos negativos que haviam dominado momentaneamente o coração do capitão. _Eu preciso parar de agir dessa maneira. Isso não deveria me incomodar. Eles são apenas amigos._ No último ano o ruivo tornou-se presença constante e, embora não estudassem no mesmo colégio, a antiga amizade retornara, apesar de Rin não ser de longe o mesmo garoto doce do passado. No entanto, seria impossível não sentir que as coisas haviam mudado consideravelmente naquele espaço de doze meses. Sentimentos que Makoto nunca achou que nutriria de repente o corroíam aos poucos, roubando preciosas noites de sono e fazendo-o sentir-se extremamente egoísta e desmerecedor da amizade do ruivo.

Uma parte dele invejava o amigo.

Foi em uma noite de inverno, há dois anos, quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu seu primeiro beijo. Era seu primeiro ano no ensino médio e aquele inverno havia sido rigoroso e quase desumano. Ele estava sentado no chão de madeira da pequenina sala, e a porta que dava para o jardim havia sido totalmente arrastada. O capitão vestia duas blusas de lã por baixo do casaco e seu cachecol verde escorregou por seu pescoço quando ele se inclinou. A pessoa ao seu lado, mesmo detestando usar roupas de frio, estava bem agasalhada em um suéter azul claro.

Os lábios se encontraram de modo gentil, estrangeiros, mas não demorou a que eles se familiarizassem. A língua de Makoto pediu passagem e seu corpo inteiro vibrou, temendo ser rejeitado, contudo, não houve negativa, e a outra pessoa suspirou quando as línguas se encontraram, inclinando um pouco mais a cabeça e facilitando os movimentos. Eles permaneceram longos minutos desfrutando a carícia, até a necessidade por ar tornar-se inevitável. Os olhares se ergueram e, quando se encararam, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos soube que não haveria mais volta. Ele havia se apaixonado completamente pelo beijo de Haru.

Sexo aconteceu um mês depois e apenas porque não havia mais nada que eles _não_ houvessem feito. Por quatro semanas os dois rapazes foram... rapazes! O que começou com beijos castos e escondidos não demorou a se transformar em carícias longas e eróticas e a necessidade por toques, apertões e _certas_ ousadias não aconteceu subitamente. A primeira vez que o capitão do clube de natação viu seu amigo de infância completamente nu jamais deixaria sua mente. Os olhos verdes devoraram o moreno e ele se perguntou por que havia demorado tanto tempo para notar aqueles sentimentos.

Assim como o beijo, a primeira vez aconteceu na casa de seu amante e foram os dez minutos mais estranhos e confusos que ambos experimentaram. Eles sabiam o que fazer e _o que_ ia aqui e ali, porém, a prática era totalmente diferente da teoria. O rapaz de olhos azuis disse que não se importaria de ser o passivo e Makoto passou mais tempo preparando-o do que realmente _aproveitando_ sua primeira vez, pois, assim que se sentiu dentro de Haru, o orgasmo aconteceu e ele ficou inconsolável e envergonhado para continuar.

Oportunidades não faltaram para repetir aquela ocasião e não havia palavras mais sábias do que aquele velho bordão sobre tempo e prática levarem à perfeição. Em alguns meses aquela experiência não passou de uma má lembrança e os dois amantes aprenderam os macetes e técnicas que envolviam sexo entre garotos. O que começou bagunçado e confuso logo se transformou em uma perfeita sincronia em que cada um sabia exatamente o que fazer e quando fazer. As visitas do rapaz de cabelos castanhos geralmente terminavam no quarto do moreno e os dois viveram aquela vida dupla por muito tempo.

Desde que o problema com Rin havia sido resolvido, entretanto, o tempo entre eles havia diminuído consideravelmente. Muitas vezes, ao visitar seu amante, o capitão encontrava o ruivo na sala de estar ou estirado na varanda com algum jogo portátil em mãos. Eles acabavam jantando todos juntos e cada um seguia seu caminho no final da noite. A pior parte, todavia, não era a falta de oportunidades, mas o fato de que Haru não parecia se importar, pois nunca abordava o assunto e, se não partisse de Makoto, o relacionamento entre eles se dissiparia como um pedaço de papel dentro da água.

Relembrar tudo aquilo fez com que a bebida energética perdesse a importância.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não reparou que se tornara sério até notar os olhos rosados de sua companhia. A realização o fez corar, sentindo-se tolo por preocupar-se com aquelas bobagens em um passeio que deveria ser unicamente sobre treinos e amizade.

"Sabe, Mako-chan, eu acho que você está se preocupando sem necessidade." Nagisa havia terminado de beber sua latinha de suco e a agitava vazia em suas mãos.

"E-Eu não estou preocupado..." A mentira morreu em seus lábios quando o louro apoiou os cotovelos sobre suas próprias pernas e encarou o oceano. O sorriso havia desaparecido, o que não era comum.

"'Não é belo...' ele me disse quando fomos naquela sorveteria próxima ao centro comercial." A voz de Nagisa soou séria e o capitão do clube de natação engoliu seco. Ele sentia que aquela seria uma rara e única conversa. "Havia dois rapazes andando de mãos dadas e eles pararam para admirar uma vitrine de roupas. As garotas que estava ao nosso lado soltaram gritinhos e começaram a cochichar e Rei-chan apenas ajeitou os óculos e disse que dois homens juntos não era algo belo de se ver."

Makoto queria acreditar que imaginou a angústia escondida naquelas palavras, mas sabia que não conseguiria, ainda mais quando os olhos rosados se abaixaram e por um momento o louro pareceu esforçar-se para não chorar. _O que está acontecendo..._

"Isso é tão estúpido, Mako-chan! Belo? Quem se importa com esse tipo de coisa. E eles eram bonitos sim! Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo e felizes, como não seriam belos? Por serem dois homens? Por que um deles não era uma garota?" Nagisa ficou em pé e apertou a latinha em sua mão, e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos achou que ele fosse simplesmente perder a cabeça, porém, tudo o que louro fez foi respirar fundo e se virar. Não havia mais sinal de tristeza ou aflição em seus olhos e ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Rin-chan é como um irmão mais novo. Ele pode ter uma personalidade difícil e muitas vezes tudo o que você quer é socá-lo e apertá-lo e..." Nagisa demonstrava tudo isso com a lata de suco em suas mãos, que nessa altura estava totalmente amassada. "Mas ele continua sendo um irmão, entende? Você o ama incondicionalmente e torce por ele, e todas as vezes que estão juntos é como se o tempo não passasse."

"Nagisa..."

"Seja mais confiante, Mako-chan."

O louro ergueu momentaneamente os olhos, no entanto, logo voltou a encarar o capitão. Seu corpo inclinou-se à frente e Makoto ficou surpreso ao sentir o gentil e gelado beijo que tocou sua bochecha esquerda.

"O que foi isso?" Ele levou a mão ao rosto e sorriu sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Quem sabe, hm!?" Nagisa mirou o cesto de lixo e jogou a latinha, que caiu perfeitamente. "O que acha de passarmos o restante do dia na cidade? Os treinos só começam amanhã e poderemos passear sem nos preocuparmos com nada!"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu e terminou sua bebida energética em um único gole. Ele gostaria de retornar e passar aquela tarde nadando com o moreno, contudo, algo nas palavras de sua companhia o deixou inquieto e o capitão sentiu que talvez quem precisasse realmente de ajuda não fosse ele. _Eu não sou o único com problemas. Aparentemente Nagisa precisa lidar com algo muito mais profundo e problemático._ Makoto tocou o alto da cabeça de seu amigo e ofereceu um meio sorriso, aceitando o convite. A resposta foram duas altas palmas e o louro prometeu que seria divertido. _Desculpe, Haru, mas precisaremos adiar o nosso encontro._

**x**

O centro da cidade era composto por um emaranhado de ruas e dividido por pequenas partes. A área hoteleira ficava próxima ao mar, unida por pequenas entradas que levariam à parte reservada para os restaurantes e lanchonetes. A vida começava cedo naquela região, e eles teriam tempo de sobra para escolherem onde almoçariam. O relógio marcava pouco mais de onze da manhã e, por sugestão de Nagisa, eles almoçariam primeiramente e depois passariam a tarde admirando a cidade. Aquele tipo de atividade muito agradava ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que gostava de passeios culturais, além do contato com a comunidade local. Sua companhia também era extremamente agradável e ele tinha certeza de que não teria um minuto de tédio ou aborrecimento. Desde sempre o louro era o raio de sol do grupo, constantemente sorridente e animado. _Eu preciso ser uma boa companhia ou será um insulto com Nagisa._ Os olhos verdes se abaixaram por um momento e o capitão do clube de natação recordou-se dos minutos que passou na praia depois de retornar da breve conversa com o amigo.

Rin foi o primeiro a avistá-los. O ruivo, que estava sentado na areia, ergueu-se e caminhou até eles, convidando-os a passarem a tarde na piscina que a Samezuka alugara para o treinamento. Aparentemente o time não treinaria naquela tarde, então não haveria problemas em utilizá-la. Nagisa, entretanto, cortou a conversa antes do final e ergueu o braço, avisando que eles não poderiam ir, pois combinaram de visitar o centro da cidade. Makoto ofereceu um sorriso tímido e tentou a todo custo ignorar a maneira como o amante o encarou ao ouvir aquilo. Os belíssimos olhos azuis se arregalaram, todavia, no segundo seguinte suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele pareceu genuinamente confuso.

"O quê?" Haru olhou do louro para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. "Nós finalmente temos uma piscina."

"Nós temos piscina no colégio, Haru-chan!" Nagisa adiantou-se novamente e pousou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro do capitão. "Desculpe, mas hoje Mako-chan e eu temos outros planos!"

_Haru ficou atônico,_ ele lembrava-se de ter engolido seco e tentado contornar a situação, desculpando-se e dizendo que o louro queria visitar certos lugares e aquela seria a única tarde livre de acordo com o cronograma de treinamentos apresentados por Kou. Rin pareceu não se importar e Rei questionou se poderia juntar-se a eles, mas Nagisa disse que ele não poderia perder a oportunidade de treinar ao lado do ruivo, já que os dois nadavam na mesma categoria. O moreno, no entanto, não fez perguntas, oferecendo as costas e voltando para a água. Makoto pegou uma troca de roupas limpas e ele e o louro se trocaram no vestiário público que ficava ao lado da praia. Amakata-sensei pediu que eles tomassem cuidado e não falassem com estranhos, e então os dois garotos se despediram e se afastaram. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ainda ofereceu um último olhar, contudo, seu amante estava ocupado demais entretido com a água.

A escolha do almoço para aquela tarde foi um barato restaurante familiar. Nenhum deles tinha dinheiro para refeições caras e aquele local parecia ser o ideal para pessoas que queriam degustar uma boa refeição e que tinham a intenção de pagar valores razoáveis. Os dois amigos decidiram dividir um okonomiyaki e por uma hora nenhum deles lembrou-se de tristezas ou problemas. O capitão não se recordava da última vez que eles tiveram um momento como aquele, sem o restante dos amigos. _Quando éramos crianças saíamos com mais frequência, mas desde que entramos no clube nossos passeios são feitos em grupo._ Ele tentou não deixar que aquilo o aborrecesse. Makoto amava seus amigos e aqueles sentimentos negativos não combinavam com sua personalidade.

De estômago forrado e com uma tarde inteira pela frente, os amigos dedicaram algum tempo para especularem o que poderiam visitar. Uma das atendentes do restaurante sugeriu o porto, do outro lado da cidade, principalmente pela pequena feira que era realizada aos finais de semana. Nagisa decidiu que aquele seria o último lugar a ser visitado, portanto era necessário escolher um itinerário para ocupar o restante da tarde. O louro fazia sugestões mirabolantes e que envolviam caminhadas e basicamente nenhuma parada para descanso. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ria, tentando afastar a sensação de que sua companhia estava se empenhando para não ficar parado, ou melhor, não ter tempo para pensar em nada que não fosse o passeio. Aquela dúvida tornou-se uma certeza no decorrer da tarde, pois, ainda que o amigo fosse energético e animado, havia algo diferente nas atitudes e principalmente nos olhos rosados. O que quer que estivesse aborrecendo Nagisa era importante o suficiente para mantê-lo ocupado.

Os dois visitaram o templo, algumas exposições locais e uma apresentação de dança realizada pelas crianças de uma escola. Aquele foi definitivamente o melhor instante e durante todo o tempo o capitão do clube de natação lembrou-se de sua infância. Ele, Haru, o louro e Rin eram inseparáveis, exatamente como as crianças que se divertiam ao errarem os passos da dança. _Tudo era tão mais simples._ Makoto encarou dois dos garotos, que lembravam muito ele e o moreno. _Nós sempre nos entendemos naturalmente com os olhos ou pequenas atitudes. Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós foi natural._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos já se pegara pensando que talvez aquele primeiro beijo houvesse sido um erro e que a raiz de todos os problemas estava naquela tentativa boba de transformar uma amizade incrível em algo que estava fadado a terminar cedo ou tarde. _Talvez este seja o momento..._

O céu tornava-se alaranjado quando eles chegaram ao porto.

As barracas estavam sendo montadas e com o restante do dinheiro os amigos compraram sorvetes e foram se instalar em uma parte alta e que permitia visão ampla de toda aquela área. O sol começava a se pôr e a paisagem era de tirar o fôlego; Nagisa escolheu um picolé de morango e o capitão estava feliz com o seu de chocolate. A brisa que soprava naquele local era extremamente agradável e por um momento ele sentiu o coração leve e despreocupado. Aquele havia sido um excelente passeio e certamente seu tempo não teria sido mais bem aproveitado se houvesse aceitado o convite de Rin.

Makoto recostou-se ao banco de madeira onde estavam sentados e respirou fundo.

"Obrigado por me convidar para dar o passeio, Nagisa. Foi divertido."

"Não foi?" O louro estava na metade de seu picolé. Os olhos rosados encaravam a praia e ele tinha um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Sim... Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes."

"Vai ser um pouco difícil, quero dizer, sairmos somente nós dois juntos." Nagisa riu e mordeu seu picolé. "Haru-chan provavelmente ficará triste."

"Haru?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Haru-chan não gostou da ideia de passarmos a tarde juntos. Ele estava _um pouco_ irritado quando deixamos a praia."

"Não, não estava." O capitão lembrava-se bem da expressão no rosto de seu amante, e ela parecia surpresa, porém, não brava. _Embora eu nunca tenha visto Haru realmente irritado..._

"Ele estava, Mako-chan. Eu acho que Haru-chan estava com ciúmes."

"C-Ciúme?" Ele quase engasgou com seu sorvete. Aquilo não poderia ser real.

"Você é realmente denso, Mako-chan!" O louro riu, entretanto, não demorou a que o sorriso se tornasse uma fina linha em seus lábios vermelhos. "Você tem sorte. Haru-chan, apesar de não demonstrar muito bem seus sentimentos, importa-se genuinamente com você."

"Eu sei, nós somos amigos há muito tempo."

"Eu não estava me referindo a isso."

Nagisa havia terminado seu sorvete e encarava o palito de madeira. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos lembrou-se automaticamente da conversa que tiveram próximos à máquina de refrigerantes e as palavras confusas do amigo. _Eu entendo sobre o que ele está falando, mas existe algo que eu possa fazer? Justo eu, que não estou em posição alguma de dar conselhos?_ O capitão do clube de natação queria incentivar sua companhia, todavia, não sabia ao certo até onde poderia ir. Ele mesmo não tinha experiência alguma com exceção de Haru, e sua vida amorosa não era exatamente o melhor dos exemplos a serem seguidos. _Mas eu não posso deixar as coisas como estão. Que tipo de amigo eu seria se não conseguisse sequer ter algo positivo a dizer?_

"Não é questão de beleza, sabia?" Makoto nunca foi bom em escolher palavras bonitas. Ele sempre falava o que seu coração mandava. "Eu acredito que quando duas pessoas realmente se importam uma com a outra beleza não é prioridade. Aqueles dois homens que você viu provavelmente estavam felizes demais para se preocuparem com essas coisas e você deveria fazer o mesmo." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos encarou sua companhia, que o olhava com surpresa. "Você é admirável, Nagisa, e acredito que qualquer um possa ver isso. Não importa se você é um garoto ou uma garota, eu tenho certeza de que qualquer pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado teria motivos de sobra para se sentir realmente sortudo."

O brilho nos olhos rosados aumentou gradativamente e, quando terminou de falar, o capitão sentiu dois pálidos e levemente fortes braços envolverem seu pescoço. O abraço foi apertado e o louro riu, chamando seu nome várias vezes.

"Você é tão adorável, Mako-chan!" Nagisa esfregava a cabeça no peito de Makoto, como um cachorro tentando agradar ao dono. "Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado..." O rosto do louro se ergueu e ele tinha as bochechas absurdamente coradas. "Eu deveria ter continuado a te amar, Mako-chan, você é o melhor namorado do mundo!"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu, sem entender direito o que aquilo significava. Nagisa continuou abraçado por algum tempo, levantando-se de repente e decidido a ir embora. A noite cairia em alguns minutos e eles ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente até retornarem à praia onde estavam acampados. O caminho de volta foi muito mais animado e o capitão sentia como se um peso houvesse sido retirado de seu peito. _Eu e Haru precisaremos conversar quando retornarmos, mas, por hora, eu apenas aproveitarei a companhia de meus amigos. Antes de tudo acontecer nós éramos amigos, não? Nada precisa mudar. _O humor do louro tornou-se consideravelmente melhor e ele falou o caminho inteiro sobre o treinamento e o que fariam no dia seguinte. O céu já estava escuro e estrelado quando eles retornaram à praia e havia uma fogueira próxima às tendas.

"Mako-chan," Nagisa disse baixo enquanto desciam os pequenos degraus de pedra que uniam a rua à praia. "Obrigado por hoje."

"Sempre que precisar." Ele ofereceu um sincero sorriso, tocando o alto da cabeça de sua companhia. _E infelizmente eu precisarei discordar de você. Eu sempre fui melhor como amigo do que como namorado e talvez seja hora das coisas retornarem ao seu lugar._

Além da fogueira, a churrasqueira havia sido armada e, diferente do jantar regado à pizza do ano anterior, dessa vez eles contavam com alimentos mais nutritivos, embora o moreno tenha trazido seu peixe favorito. Havia milho assado, batatas e aparentemente Amakata-sensei havia conseguido comprar pequenas porções de arroz. O ruivo ainda estava por lá e insistia para que eles fossem ao Hotel, pelo menos para jantar.

"Você jamais entenderá o sofrimento dos pobres, Rin-san." Rei ajeitou os óculos e segurou sua tigela de arroz como se fosse um bem precioso.

"Vocês finalmente voltaram!" Kou foi a primeira a notá-los quando os dois garotos se aproximaram. O louro correu até a pequena churrasqueira, afirmando que estava faminto e queria sua parte do jantar.

"Onde vocês foram?" Rin encarou Makoto enquanto esperava seu milho assado esfriar.

"Hehehe aqui e ali." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu. "Nós vimos algumas exposições e apresentações. Foi bem interessante."

"Mesmo?" O ruivo não parecia confiante.

"Sim, e vocês conseguiram nadar na piscina do ginásio?" A pergunta foi feita na direção de Rin, no entanto, os olhos verdes pousaram em seu amante que estava sentado na areia e encarando seu peixe assado e sem demonstrar interesse.

"Não, Haru disse que não queria mais ir."

"É-É mesmo?" O capitão juntou as sobrancelhas, preocupado. Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que o moreno rejeitava uma proposta tão convidativa.

Kou ofereceu uma das espigas de milho e ele aproximou-se de Haru, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sua companhia, por sua vez, nada disse ou fez, mantendo os olhos baixos e somente se movendo quando o peixe havia esfriado o suficiente para ser comido. O silêncio não incomodava Makoto, acostumado à falta de reação por parte de seu amante. Contudo, ele sentia claramente que alguma coisa estava errada, mesmo que não tivesse meios para provar tal coisa.

Apesar do silêncio por parte do moreno o jantar transcorreu animado e levemente barulhento, principalmente por parte de Nagisa. O louro fez questão de contar tudo o que havia feito no passeio, incluindo o okonomiyaki que dividiram e as lojas que visitaram. Rei reclamou três vezes por não ter ido, afirmando que não era justo que Nagisa houvesse escolhido o rapaz de cabelos castanhos como companhia. Amakata-sensei e Kou pareceram interessadas no itinerário e conversavam entre si sobre uma possível visita à exposição. Quando não havia mais nada a ser degustado, o ruivo e o rapaz e o capitão do clube de natação desmontaram a churrasqueira, que foi guardada dentro de uma das tendas.

Rin se prontificou a acompanhar a irmã e a professora do colégio Iwatobi até o hotel e somente ao notar que estavam sozinhos na praia foi que Makoto percebeu que não havia mais como fugir de sua situação. Ele pegou uma troca de roupas limpas e o louro disse que o acompanharia, pois também precisava de um banho antes de dormir. Os dois seguiram juntos até o vestiário, porém, menos de um minuto depois Haru e Rei apareceram e os quatro rapazes ocuparam os cubículos destinados ao banho. A água estava fria, entretanto, serviu para clarear as ideias do capitão, que passou basicamente o tempo todo pensativo e ponderando se era uma boa ideia dividir a tenda com seu amante. _Mas não é justo que eu prive Nagisa da companhia de Rei. Talvez se fizermos um sorteio..._

As expectativas do rapaz de cabelos castanhos mostraram-se tolas, pois, assim que retornaram às tendas, o louro colocou-se ao seu lado e avisou que eles dividiriam a mesma tenda. _Salvo!_ Rei reclamou no mesmo instante, dizendo que era injusto Nagisa sempre escolher com quem queria dormir e chegou a questionar se o louro tinha alguma coisa contra ele, cuja resposta foi um menear de ombros. A negativa, todavia, veio de outra pessoa e foi basicamente a voz responsável por tomar aquela decisão.

"Eu e Makoto dividiremos a mesma tenda." Haru colocou a mão no outro ombro do capitão. Sua voz soou absurdamente séria. "Vocês já passaram a tarde juntos."

Nagisa não retrucou e ofereceu um enigmático meio sorriso antes de se afastar. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos coçou a nuca, despedindo-se dos dois amigos que seguiram para a outra tenda. _Eu imagino se isso é certo. Talvez eu devesse ter direito a opinar..._ A temperatura não estava tão alta, e a tenda era espaçosa o suficiente para comportar dois encorpados garotos de 17 anos. O moreno foi o primeiro a entrar, sentando-se em seu colchonete e cruzando os braços. Makoto ficou responsável por fechar a tenda e foi impossível não sentir-se incomodado quando, ao virar-se, notou o olhar que era direcionado unicamente a ele.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Makoto?"

A pergunta direta o surpreendeu e ele não sabia ao certo o que responder, ajoelhando-se de maneira respeitosa e sentindo-se incerto sobre o que esperar daquela conversa.

"Eu pretendia ir dormir... se é isso o que você está perguntando."

"Você sabe que eu não estou falando sobre isso." Haru não soava irritado ou bravo. Seu tom de voz era o mesmo, mas os olhos azuis pareciam diferentes, ainda que a única luz viesse de uma pequena lamparina. "Você me evitou o dia inteiro e simplesmente sumiu com Nagisa sem motivo aparente."

"E-Eu não estou te evitando, Haru, e Nagisa queria conhecer a cidade e eu achei que não seria bom deixá-lo ir sozinho." _Eu não sei se devo falar sobre o que sei..._

"Então por que você deixou que ele te beijasse?"

"M-Me beijar?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos arregalou os olhos. _Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Eu não me lem... espere_. O beijo que o louro pousou em uma de suas bochechas retornou como um flashback não tão agradável, e o capitão teve certeza de que havia sido proposital. "Você estava lá, não estava?"

"Eu fui procurar por vocês. Finalmente viemos à praia, mas vocês resolvem passar o tempo escondidos pelos cantos."

"Nós não estávamos pelos cantos..." Ele abaixou os olhos; não era justo. Makoto jamais faria algo assim, ainda mais com o moreno. _Ele fala como se eu o houvesse traído..._ "E ele deve feito isso para provocá-lo. De qualquer forma, não existe nada entre nós, nada do que você está sugerindo."

"Eu não estou sugerindo nada, apenas afirmando o que eu vi. Você deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém, Makoto, mesmo depois de todos esses anos."

"Todos esses anos?" _Eu não faço ideia do que ele está falando!_

"Nagisa costumava _gostar_ de você quando éramos crianças."

"O quê?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele nunca ouviu sobre aquilo. "Eu acho que você está enganado, Haru."

"Não estou, ele me disse isso na época." O moreno desviou os olhos e era clara a maneira como aquele assunto não lhe agradava.

O capitão desejava saber quando aquilo havia acontecido, contudo, não ousaria perguntar. A pessoa à sua frente não parecia disposta a entrar em detalhes e, honestamente, ele não queria ter aquela conversa naquele momento, embora pressentisse que seria inevitável. Cedo ou tarde os dois precisariam tocar naquele assunto e o quanto antes aquela sombra fosse desprendida de seu coração mais rápido Makoto poderia aprender a superar. _Eu não posso deixar que esse assunto vire uma barreira entre nós. Independente do que ouvir de Haru eu não permitirei que nossa amizade termine._

"Eu e Nagisa somos amigos, como sempre fomos. Ele está passando por alguns problemas, e eu aceitei acompanhá-lo porque achei que o faria sentir-se melhor. Desculpe por não ter passado o dia ao seu lado."

"Problemas? Quais problemas?" Haru pareceu curioso. "Ele não me disse nada."

"Bem... é apenas especulação de minha parte, mas acho que ele está apaixonado pelo Rei..."

"Rei? O _nosso_ Rei?" A incredulidade seria definitivamente cômica se não fosse trágica. A maneira como as sobrancelhas se juntou dizia claramente que ele não acreditava.

"Sim, mas é apenas opinião pessoal, eu posso estar enganado."

"Eu entendo." O moreno ponderou sobre o assunto. "Mas isso não explica você me evitar, Makoto."

"Como eu disse, eu não estava te evitando." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu. "Eu apenas ando divagando que talvez você queira um pouco de tempo para pensar."

"Por que eu precisaria de tempo para pensar?"

O capitão do clube de natação umedeceu os lábios e abaixou os olhos, escolhendo o que diria. Não seria fácil tocar naquele assunto, porque, no final, ele provavelmente seria aquele que sairia magoado.

"Você gosta do Rin, não é, Haru?"

O amante não respondeu a princípio, mantendo os olhos sérios e fixos na pessoa sentada à sua frente.

"Seja direto, Makoto."

"Acredito que você precise de tempo para pensar sobre os seus sentimentos com relação ao Rin. Talvez, pelo fato de estarmos juntos, você não consiga tomar uma decisão."

"Você está implicando que eu esteja apaixonado pelo Rin?"

"Mais ou menos..."

Haru suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Por um momento Makoto sentiu-se tolo por ter aquela conversa. _Essas coisas soam melhores dentro da minha cabeça. _Sua companhia voltou a encará-lo depois de alguns segundos, entretanto, seu semblante não possuía nada além da mesma expressão neutra de sempre.

"Eu não estou apaixonado pelo Rin e eu não sei de onde você tirou isso. Nós somos amigos, _todos_ somos amigos."

"Eu sei, eu sei." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ofereceu um fraco sorriso. Ele estava profundamente arrependido de ter começado com aquilo. "Desculpe por dizer tal coisa."

"Você _realmente_ entendeu?" O moreno inclinou-se um pouco à frente.

"Sim, eu entendi." O capitão espreguiçou-se. Na verdade, as dúvidas ainda estavam em seu peito, todavia, tudo o que ele queria era dormir e esquecer aquele assunto, pelo menos por enquanto. "O dia foi cansativo e acho melhor descansarmos. O treinamento de Kou será puxado e precisaremos estar restabelecidos.

Ele aproximou-se devagar, depositando um gentil beijo na testa de seu amante antes de se deitar. Makoto sabia que demoraria a dormir, mas pelo menos teria o silêncio e suas próprias dúvidas e inseguranças para mantê-lo acordado. Ele sentiu quando sua companhia também se acomodou e deitou-se ao seu lado. Por alguns minutos a quietude inundou a tenda, embora fosse possível ouvir o barulho das pequenas ondas. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos lembrou-se do ano anterior e de como sua viagem havia sido agradável; o tempo que passou ao lado dos amigos foi precioso e inesquecível. _Nós já estávamos juntos naquela época, mas eu não senti nenhum desses sentimentos negativos ou insegurança._ A noite passada na companhia dos amigos, o jantar improvisado, a conversa que durou a noite inteira... todas as memórias que eles compartilharam naquela praia deixavam seu coração ainda mais apertado.

A respiração tocou seu pescoço, arrepiando-o. A mão desceu por suas costas até chegar à altura da cintura. O corpo de Haru grudou ao do capitão do clube de natação e fez com que os olhos verdes se arregalassem. _O que..._

"Eu gosto do Rin," a voz do moreno soou sussurrada, "como se ele fosse um irmão. Eu preciso manter meus olhos abertos ou ele acabará fazendo alguma coisa bobagem." Houve uma pausa e Makoto corou violentamente quando os corpos se encaixaram e ele sentiu a ereção de seu amante na altura de seu quadril. "Se você quer saber se eu _desejo_ Rin, então, não. A simples menção de tal coisa me faz sentir o jantar revirar na minha barriga. Eu não tenho esse tipo de interesse nele e apreciaria se você parasse de colocar sentimentos em meu coração."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos virou-se devagar, ficando frente a frente com sua companhia de tenda.

A boca de Haru estava perigosamente próxima e foi impossível não tocá-la com seus próprios lábios. O beijo não iniciou gentil ou casto, como geralmente começavam, e de imediato o capitão soube que desejava o rapaz em seus braços. As línguas se encontraram e o moreno suspirou como sempre fazia quando eles se beijavam. Duas delgadas e pálidas mãos seguraram o rosto de Makoto e os corpos se juntaram. O arrepio o fez lembrar-se que eles estavam há algumas semanas sem contato físico, o que era extremamente perigoso para aquele tipo de situação.

"E-Eu te amo, Haru!" As palavras saíram quando a necessidade por ar tornou-se presente e as inseguranças que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentia foram despejadas. "Eu estava com ciúme de Rin e com medo que você me trocasse."

"De onde você tira essas ideias?" Haru voltou a beijá-lo, descendo a mão e procurando a de seu amante. "Se eu estivesse apaixonado por ele eu não estaria deitado em uma tenda no meio de uma praia. E chega de Rin, Rin e Rin... Por que temos de falar sobre ele quando estamos sozinhos?"

O capitão do clube de natação meneou a cabeça em positivo, concentrando-se nos lábios do moreno e beijando-o novamente. Ele sentiu quando os dedos se entrelaçaram e o modo como sua companhia movia a mão; porém, foi impossível para Makoto não reagir ao perceber até _onde_ seu amante o guiava.

"H-Haru!" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos corou e afastou os lábios. "N-Nós não podemos!"

"Podemos! Iremos!" O moreno havia levado a mão do capitão até seu baixo ventre e Makoto não sabia o que fazer, embora sua mão _ainda_ estivesse lá.

"Nós temos treinamento amanhã e se fizermos _isso_ você estará cansado demais, pense nisso." Ser responsável sempre foi uma de suas principais características, no entanto, aquela situação era uma grande exceção em sua vida. Seu corpo ansiava por um pouco de contato e sentir a ereção de seu amante entre seus dedos definitivamente não ajudava.

Haru o encarou e pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes as suas opções. A decisão, contudo, foi tomada rapidamente e na forma de um breve empurrão. O moreno ficou por cima, sentando-se sobre o colo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos e retirando a camiseta branca que vestia. O capitão virou o rosto, corando e tentando não reagir à visão de sua companhia parcialmente nua, embora seu baixo ventre fosse bem mais honesto.

"Makoto..." Haru segurou seu rosto e os dois se encararam. "Eu não me importo com o treino de amanhã, você tem alguma outra objeção?"

"E-Eu não trouxe nada..." Ele tinha escondido em seu guarda-roupa um tubo médio de lubrificante e uma caixa de preservativos. Tudo ficava muito bem escondido e longe das mãos curiosas de seus irmãos. Entretanto, para aquela viagem ele não havia sequer cogitado a ideia de que eles se envolveriam de maneira sexual, exatamente porque poderiam acabar em tendas diferentes.

"Eu trouxe." O moreno inclinou-se para o lado, abrindo sua bolsa e retirando um frasco pequeno de lubrificante.

"Você não se importa?" O capitão engoliu seco. Eles nunca haviam feito sexo sem preservativo e, mesmo já tendo imaginado como seria envolver seu amante sem intermediários, Makoto sabia que o preservativo garantia que Haru não sentisse tanta dor.

"Não..." A resposta foi dada em voz baixa e as mãos que estavam sobre o abdômen do rapaz de cabelos castanhos tremerem levemente.

"Por acaso você esqueceu de propósito...?"

O modo como os olhos azuis se ergueu respondeu à pergunta do capitão. _Ele é adorável..._ Makoto empurrou o amante para baixo, virando-se e ficando por cima. A coloração no rosto do moreno tornou-se mais evidente e qualquer resquício de moderação e bom senso que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos ainda possuía desapareceu por completo. Ele ajoelhou-se, retirando a própria camiseta e dobrando-a uma única fez antes de colocá-la sobre uma das malas. _Eu o quero tanto..._ Seu corpo inclinou-se para baixo e as mãos de Haru tocaram o seu rosto, geladas e nervosas.

"Nós não podemos fazer barulho." O capitão sussurrou aquele aviso. Sexo entre eles geralmente não era barulhento, embora em certos momentos a voz de sua companhia soasse mais alta.

O beijo marcou o fim da conversa e Makoto inclinou-se um pouco mais, deitando-se sobre seu amante. As mãos do moreno desceram por suas costas e havia uma estranha necessidade por contato entre eles. _Algo está diferente..._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos juntou as sobrancelhas, gemendo baixo ao sentir seu baixo ventre ser apalpado. Os dedos de Haru contornavam seu membro, subindo e descendo em movimentos torturantes e incrivelmente prazerosos. _Isso me lembra o Natal..._ O capitão do clube de natação jamais esqueceria o Natal do ano anterior, principalmente porque foi a primeira vez que ele viu o moreno ficar por cima durante o sexo. _Meu pai ganhou uma garrafa de vinho dos colegas de trabalho e Haru passou a noite conosco. E pensar que ele bebeu somente meio copo..._ Naquela noite, Makoto acompanhou o amigo e amante até sua casa, todavia, antes de entrarem pela porta ele sentiu-se empurrado contra a parede. _Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Eu me recordo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo e no momento seguinte Haru estava ajoelhado e... fazendo... _coisas_._

O lembrete daquela noite fez o corpo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos arrepiar-se. Os olhos verdes se abriram e suas bochechas se tornaram coradas quando ele se sentiu observado. _Os mesmos olhos daquela noite... _Haru virou-o devagar e ficando por cima; a bermuda xadrez foi retirada e o capitão sentiu água na boca pela visão de sua companhia parcialmente despida. Suas mãos subiram pelas coxas pálidas, enquanto o moreno começava a desfazer o laço que prendia a bermuda de Makoto.

"E-Espere..." Ele juntou o restante de decoro restante. Estava cada vez mais difícil ser a parte responsável. "E-Eu quero fazer isso também... _em_ você."

A lamparina não conseguia iluminar toda a tenda, mas por um momento o rapaz de cabelos castanhos achou que, mesmo que estivessem no escuro, ele teria conseguido ver a maneira violenta com que seu amante corou, olhando-o com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade. _Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! _O capitão sentiu o sangue subir até suas bochechas, percebendo que havia sugerido algo extremamente erótico. _Ele vai achar que sou algum tipo de pervertido..._

"H-Haru eu quis d—"

"Certo." Haru levantou-se, porém, continuou sobre Makoto, com uma perna de cada lado. A roupa debaixo negra foi deslizada com exagerada demora, deixando à mostra o corpo pálido e torneado pelos anos de atividade física. No entanto, a atenção do rapaz que estava por baixo estava na ereção que seu amante tentava omitir.

A vergonha e o senso de responsabilidade desapareceram e o capitão se viu retirando as próprias roupas com uma velocidade incrível. _Eu não acredito que faremos isso..._ O moreno o encarou uma última vez, virando-se e abaixando-se devagar. _Ele está com vergonha_. Makoto sorriu, segurando a cintura de sua companhia e puxando-a um pouco para cima, até que ele pudesse trazer a ereção para seus lábios. Haru tremeu, inclinando-se um pouco para baixo e masturbando algumas vezes o membro do rapaz de cabelos castanhos antes de levá-lo à boca.

As duas tendas não estavam grudadas, e por isso o capitão do clube de natação sempre seria grato, pois, o que começou de maneira tímida e um pouco desastrada, não demorou a se tornar um festival de gemidos e suspiros indiscretos. O pudor desapareceu depois dos minutos iniciais, tornando-se uma busca mútua por prazer. O moreno sabia a melhor maneira de mover sua língua e a ereção de Makoto recebia sua completa atenção; este, por sua vez, era um amante dedicado e sexo para ele significava muito mais do que alguns minutos de satisfação física. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos era um romântico incorrigível e admirar sua companhia contorcer-se a cada toque o fazia mais feliz do que receber qualquer tipo de carícia.

"M-Makot..."

Haru parou o que fazia, erguendo o rosto e encarando-o com as bochechas coradas, apesar de os olhos estarem embaçados de luxúria. _Desculpe, Haru, mas eu não vou ouvi-lo dessa vez._ O capitão arrastou-se um pouco para cima e deixou que sua língua tocasse a entrada de seu amante. O moreno gemeu mais alto e a maneira como seu corpo reagia tão honestamente animou Makoto, que colocou um pouco mais de empenho no que fazia. Haru ainda tentou continuar, contudo, foi impossível, principalmente quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos o invadiu com dois de seus dedos. Ele voltou a dar atenção à ereção do moreno enquanto seus dedos o preparavam. Sua companhia cobriu a boca com uma das mãos e só a retirou após alguns minutos, chamando seu amante e pedindo que ele parasse.

"Eu te machuquei?" O capitão tornou-se apreensivo. Haru virou-se, trocando de posição e sentando-se sobre as pernas de Makoto. Seu corpo inclinou-se para o lado e ele pegou o tubo de lubrificante com dedos trêmulos, despejando uma boa quantidade sobre a ereção do rapaz que estava por baixo.

"Não..."

As mãos masturbaram algumas vezes o membro ao espalharem o lubrificante. O moreno ergueu o corpo, posicionando-se sobre a ereção e sentando-se devagar. O membro o penetrou aos poucos e o capitão teria jogado o pescoço para trás, totalmente absorto naquela incrível sensação se a visão diante de seus olhos não fosse mais apetitosa. O orgasmo de seu amante aconteceu no exato momento em que a ereção o penetrou por completo, pintando o peito de Makoto com o clímax. _Whoa..._ Ele jamais se cansaria de ver Haru atingir ao orgasmo, pois sua companhia conseguia ser extremamente erótica, principalmente a maneira como mordia o lábio inferior.

"D-Desculpe..." O moreno olhou ao redor, procurando alguma coisa para limpar o peito do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

"Está tudo bem." O capitão do clube de natação sorriu, subindo as mãos pelas coxas de seu amante e segurando-o firme pela cintura. "Você consegue se mover?"

A resposta foi um simples menear de cabeça, ainda que Haru precisasse de alguns segundos até conseguir mexer-se. O membro voltou a penetrá-lo em seguida e dessa vez ele permitiu-se gemer baixo. Makoto amava nadar, o contato com a água e poder ter os amigos por perto, entretanto, quando estavam juntos e unidos daquela forma, uma parte do rapaz de cabelos castanhos tinha certeza de que aquilo era pura felicidade e que nada poderia ser mais satisfatório do que fazer amor com seu amante. _Quando estamos juntos ele parece tão diferente..._ Os olhos verdes se abriram e o capitão permaneceu alguns segundos observando o modo como o moreno se movia e a natural sensualidade que emanava de cada movimento.

Makoto, todavia, não aguentou apenas observar. Sua mão segurou a cintura de sua companhia e seus joelhos se inclinaram, permitindo que Haru se movesse com mais confiança, a ponto de arquear as costas e jogar a nuca para trás após alguns minutos, completamente absorto naquele instante. A tenda encheu-se de gemidos contidos e os impróprios sons do ato. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu o rosto tornar-se corado, concentrando-se ao máximo para suportar um pouco mais. Seu corpo implorava alívio, mas a visão de seu amante naquela posição, bochechas vermelhas e visivelmente excitado, era simplesmente tentador demais para que ele pensasse em seu próprio prazer. Porém, infelizmente, o capitão do clube de natação não tinha todo esse controle sobre si e foi impossível manter-se impassível quando o moreno chamou seu nome de maneira sussurrada, e seguido por um inusitado comentário sobre como ele estava gostando daquilo. _N-Não..._

O gemido rouco ficou preso na garganta, no exato momento em que Makoto preenchia seu amante com o clímax. Seu corpo tornou-se fraco, contudo, ele esforçou-se para erguer a cabeça. Haru havia parado de se mover e se inclinava para baixo, tocando o rosto do rapaz com a mão esquerda.

"Você está bem, Makoto?" Havia gentileza na voz do moreno e os olhos azuis brilhavam.

"S-Sim... e eu sinto muito, Haru... eu... eu deveria ter avisado antes d-de..."

"Eu não me importo." Haru voltou à posição inicial, ainda mantendo o capitão dentro dele. "Foi diferente..."

"Desculpe..."

"Eu disse que não me importo." Ele beliscou o abdômen de seu amante. "Vamos continuar."

"Continuar?" Makoto apoiou-se em seus cotovelos. "Se continuarmos você estará exausto amanhã, Haru, e definitivamente não poderá nadar. Você sabe o que acontece no dia seguinte..."

"Eu não poderei nadar de qualquer jeito. Então, qual a diferença?"

"Você está muito honesto hoje, Haru." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentou-se sobre o colchonete, envolvendo aquele que estava sobre seu colo. Os dois ficaram frente a frente e ele esboçou um sorriso. "Eu estou realmente feliz por termos vindo."

"Diz a pessoa que passou o dia em um encontro com outro." Haru desviou os olhos.

"Não foi um encontro..." O capitão do clube de natação riu, subindo as mãos pelas costas de sua companhia e sentindo-as úmidas com suor. "Eu estou guardando meu primeiro encontro para você, portanto, escolha o dia e local e eu serei todo seu."

O moreno voltou a encará-lo e suas bochechas ganharam uma tonalidade rosada. Aquela visão foi suficiente para mexer com suas fantasias. Seu amante recomeçou a mover-se devagar, sentando-se sobre a nova ereção do rapaz de cabelos castanhos e gemendo tão prazerosamente que o capitão não resistiu. Seus braços empurraram Haru e as posições se inverteram. Makoto afastou as pernas de sua companhia, ficando entre elas e começando a se mover. O moreno inclinou a nuca para trás e precisou tapar a boca ou teria gemido alto. _Eu não vou mais me controlar. _O lado responsável e maduro do rapaz de cabelos castanhos desaparecia quando eles estavam juntos, e tocar e sentir seu amante havia se tornado tão fundamental quanto respirar. _Eu estava com tanto medo de perdê-lo, que palavras não podem descrever o quão feliz estou por vê-lo em meus braços._ O capitão inclinou-se para baixo, fisgando os lábios de Haru e beijando-o profundamente. Duas mãos seguraram seu rosto, intensificando a carícia com a mesma paixão.

Naquela noite nenhum deles teve a oportunidade de ver a belíssima lua cheia que agraciava o céu sem nuvens e salpicado por estrelas. Futuramente, quando questionado sobre aquele luar pela Amakata-sensei, Makoto apenas riria e diria que duvidava que a paisagem fora de sua tenda fosse mais interessante do que a que ele havia visto na parte interior.

**x**

O sol brilhava forte no céu quando os garotos foram polidamente _retirados_ de dentro de suas tendas por uma energética Kou-chan. A garota estava surpresa por vê-los dormir até tão tarde, visto que o treinamento era o foco daquela viagem. Os quatro deixaram suas respectivas tendas, bocejando, de cabelos bagunçados e visivelmente não preparados para treinar. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tentou acalmar a garota, entretanto, sentia-se exausto demais para contra-argumentar, então partiu de Nagisa o incentivo para que eles fossem escovar os dentes. A ideia foi acatada, embora o capitão soubesse que nem ele ou Haru precisariam de um banho. _Nós já fomos ao vestiário antes do nascer do sol._ Aquele detalhe, claro, teria de ser omitido. Os olhos verdes pousaram na pessoa ao lado do louro e por um momento ele sentiu que havia algo diferente, apesar de não saber exatamente o que poderia ser.

Mesmo sem precisar de outro banho, Makoto sentiu-se tentado a fazer companhia a Nagisa e Rei. O moreno tirou as roupas assim que entraram no vestiário, e, no final, os quatro amigos passaram alguns minutos conversando enquanto se banhavam. Haru desconversou quando foi questionado pelo kouhai sobre o treinamento daquele dia e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu-se mal. _Eu disse que deveríamos ter parado..._ Verdade fosse dita, eles fizeram amor por um bom tempo, e só pararam porque _ele_ insistiu. _Ainda não acredito que pedi para que Haru parasse. Eu tenho a impressão de que isso retornará para me assombrar..._ O moreno não pestanejou, todavia, o capitão sentia os olhos de seu amante o tempo todo, principalmente quando o louro se aproximava.

"Você parece feliz, Mako-chan!" Nagisa disse baixo quando eles deixaram o vestiário. Haru e Rei iam alguns passos à frente.

"É mesmo?" Ele fingiu ignorância, apenas torcendo para que não houvessem feito muito barulho na noite anterior.

"Funcionou, não é?" O louro o cutucou com o cotovelo esquerdo, oferecendo uma piscadela ao notar a expressão confusa em seu rosto. "O beijo!"

"Você fez de propósito, hm?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou. Por que ele não estava surpreso?

"Eu vi quando Haru-chan se aproximou e achei que poderia ajudá-lo."

"Na verdade você piorou as coisas, mas obrigado." O capitão coçou a nuca. Ele e seu amante nunca conversaram sobre comunicar a relação a outras pessoas, porém, Makoto sentia que não precisaria dizer nenhuma palavra para aquele que andava ao seu lado. _Ele sabe..._ "Você também parece feliz. Algo bom aconteceu?"

Nagisa diminuiu o passo até parar completamente. Makoto notou que caminhava sozinho após alguns instantes, virando-se e encarando o louro, que parecia olhar para o chão.

"N-Nagisa...?"

"B... Belo..." A voz de Nagisa era somente um fio e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos precisou se aproximar. "R-Rei-chan disse que eu sou belo."

O sorriso que seguiu aquele comentário foi discreto, mas acompanhado por olhos brilhando em lágrimas. Por um instante o capitão do clube de natação não soube o que fazer, completamente surpreso por ver seu amigo agir de forma tão retraída. O louro sempre fora o mais energético do grupo, aquele capaz de animar os ânimos e fazer desaparecer qualquer tristeza. _Ele provavelmente estava sofrendo por algum tempo... _Makoto tocou o alto da cabeça dourada, bagunçando os cabelos e recebendo em troca um apertado abraço. Os dois riram e voltaram a andar, no entanto, pararam antes de dar qualquer passo à frente. Haru e Rei também haviam parado de andar e os encaravam com o mesmo semblante sério e desaprovador.

"Rei-chan~" Nagisa correu na direção do rapaz, que ajeitou os óculos e disse alguma coisa baixa, contudo, acabou sendo puxado pelo louro.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou, aproximando-se de seu amante e oferecendo um sorriso que dizia claramente que ele sentia muito. O moreno o estudou por um momento antes de continuar a andar.

"Eu acho que Nagisa se confessou para o Rei." O capitão ergueu a mão esquerda, tentando evitar que a luz do sol ofuscasse seus olhos. "E aparentemente foi aceito."

"Hm..." Haru não pareceu surpreso. "Eu fico feliz por eles."

"Não é?" Makoto sorriu. Havia alguns metros até que eles chegassem à praia, entretanto, uma parte dele estava adorando aquela curta privacidade na companhia de seu amante. "Eu nunca me confessei propriamente para você. Talvez eu devesse seguir o conselho de Nagisa..."

"Não há necessidade." O comentário veio logo em seguida e fez o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se surpreender.

"Você está certo. Quem gostaria de ouvir uma confissão minha, não é?" Ele coçou a nuca e engoliu seco.

"Eu não me referi a isso." O capitão parou de andar ao sentir seu pulso ser puxado para trás. O moreno o encarava com uma estranha seriedade e havia uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. "Eu apenas disse que não é necessário... porque eu já sei como você se sente."

"Mas é bom deixar que seus sentimentos cheguem aos demais através de palavras. Às vezes nos sentimos inseguros e tudo o que queremos é ouvir que a outra pessoa se importa conosco." Somente ao terminar foi que Makoto se deu conta de que havia basicamente dito em meras frases o que o vinha afligindo naqueles últimos meses. "D-Deixe isso para lá, está bem? Eu estou pensando alto."

Haru, todavia, não pareceu ter levado na brincadeira e permaneceu no mesmo lugar até soltar um longo suspiro.

"Eu te amo, Makoto. Eu venho te amando desde que éramos crianças, mas eu nunca disse nada porque sempre achei que a sua atenção não fosse exclusiva. Você é gentil e prestativo com todo mundo e eu pensei que estava apenas imaginando que poderia ser especial para você." O moreno não recuou ou demonstrou timidez. As palavras simplesmente saiam de maneira natural. "Naquele dia que nos beijamos... eu estava muito feliz."

"E-Eu também!" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu um passo à frente. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele sentia como se pudesse parar de funcionar. "Eu sempre te amei, Haru! Sempre foi você, ninguém mais!"

"Eu sei..." Ele abaixou os olhos e ofereceu um quase inexistente sorriso.

Por um momento nenhum deles disse nada. O capitão do clube de natação sentiu como se todas as suas frustrações houvessem finalmente evaporado e que aquele tempo gasto pensando em bobagens poderia ter sido muito melhor aproveitado. A voz do louro tornou-se audível e não demorou a que ele em pessoa viesse chamá-los, alegando que o café da manhã esfriaria. Os dois amantes voltaram a andar e Makoto esticou a mão para o lado, procurando a de seu amante. No início os dedos se entrelaçaram tímidos e incertos, porém, quando eles se uniram, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu como se não existisse nada no mundo capaz de separá-los.

"Eles vão perguntar por que você não pode nadar hoje."

"Eu pensarei em alguma coisa." Haru respondeu baixo. Suas bochechas estavam coradas.

"Quando voltarmos, o que acha de marcarmos nosso encontro?"

"Vamos ao Aquário." A resposta veio imediatamente.

"Eu não me importo, mas você não poderá nadar lá, Haru."

"Tsk..."

O capitão riu e as mãos se afastaram ao chegarem à parte que unia a rua à praia. O calor da pele de sua companhia ainda permaneceu em sua mão, embora ele desejasse ter permanecido um pouco mais sentindo seu amante entre seus dedos.

"Qualquer lugar..." O moreno disse ao passar por ele. "Eu ficarei feliz de ir a qualquer lugar desde que seja com você."

Makoto parou de andar, encarando Haru se aproximando da churrasqueira que havia sido montada. Seu rosto tornou-se quente e ele levou as mãos às bochechas, sentindo-se corar. _Quando foi que aconteceu? Quando foi que a existência de Haru se tornou tão indispensável?_ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não conseguia se lembrar de um momento em sua vida que o moreno não houvesse feito parte. Muitas vezes ele sentia como se os dois tivessem nascido ao mesmo tempo, apenas esperando o momento certo para se conhecerem.

O sol brilhava alto no céu, sem nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar a visão, no entanto, naquele instante ninguém conseguiria ofuscar a presença de Haru, que era o único capaz de afastar todas as sombras de seu coração, oferecendo uma mão gentil, calorosa e salvadora todas as vezes que o capitão sentia que a vida acabaria levando-o à deriva.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Minha primeira MakoHaru! Ela ficou mais longa do que eu esperava, mas no final não tive coragem de editá-la. Precisei de um pouco de coragem para escrever esta fanfic, porque geralmente evito trabalhar com animes com data de validade e sem chance de continuação, mas bem, Free! ganhará pelo menos um OVA, o que é ótimo, hm?

Esta fanfic possuirá dois spinoffs: um Nagisa x Rei e outro Rin x Ai. Inicialmente eu só tinha pensado sobre o extra do Nagisa, tanto que ele foi o único que mencionei nesta fanfic. No entanto, decidi que o Rin também merece ser amado e nada como o stalker que já tem amor até no nome!

Enfim, obrigada por lerem!


End file.
